


L'homme de sa nuit

by Roberginald



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roberginald/pseuds/Roberginald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu’à défaut d’être l’homme de sa vie, il pouvait, une fois par mois, être l’homme de sa nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme de sa nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Cette première fic m'est venue très rapidement lors d'une discussion avec @fannieBP (merci encore!) sur Twitter ! Complètement AU, elle me permet néanmoins de me remettre en selle avec les fanfics. C'est très court, mais j'ose publier quand même :)

Essoufflé, il s’effondra sur le matelas à ses côtés, posant une main sur le ventre de sa partenaire tout en tenant de reprendre sa respiration. Ramenant ce corps à la peau si douce contre lui, il s’autorisa cinq minutes de silence, caressant son bras sans y prêter attention. Son souffle enfin retrouvé, il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser à nouveau mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

\- Tu sais que je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle

Il se rallongea en soupirant mais se reprit en la regardant.

\- Bon. Alors je t’emmène diner demain.  
\- C’est impossible…  
\- On peut diner à l’hôtel.  
\- Je lui ai promis d’aller au restaurant.

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se redressa, sorti du lit et ramassa lentement ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol durant lors retrouvailles. Il la regarda faire en silence, lutter était inutile, et il le savait. 

Chaque mois, la même rengaine se répétait. Il annonçait à sa femme un besoin de rester au travail un peu plus tard, elle utilisait aussi une excuse auprès de son mari et ils se retrouvaient. Parfois au travail, souvent à l’hôtel, et ils se sautaient dessus avant de lentement faire l’amour. Cette histoire durait depuis des années, plus qu’on ne pourrait compter sur les doigts de la main. Aussi amoureux qu’ils aient pu être, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alors tous les troisièmes samedi du mois, ils se retrouvaient et laisser éclater leur passion. Elle partait toujours la première, comme honteuse de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Au fond de lui il savait que ce n’était pas de la honte, il espérait que ce soit des regrets, mais maintenant c’était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Il connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts, pourrait la reconnaitre dans le noir. Ses soupirs n’étaient que musique à ses oreilles et ses cheveux la plus belle couleur qu’il n’ai jamais pu voir. Chaque troisième samedi du mois, elle se faufilait après sa douche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à la porte de la chambre d’hôtel, marquait un moment d’arrêt, se retournait pour lui murmurer un « à lundi » aussi rassurant que blessant et refermait la porte derrière elle pour repartir auprès des siens. 

Chaque troisième samedi du mois, il fermait les yeux plus fort que nécessaire pour empêcher cette larme de couler, se dirigeait vers la douche puis rentrait chez lui. Parce qu’à défaut d’être l’homme de sa vie, il pouvait, une fois par mois, être l’homme de sa nuit.


End file.
